


Food Porn

by were_lemur



Category: Lord of the Rings (Movies), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Food, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-08
Updated: 2012-03-08
Packaged: 2017-11-01 16:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pippin and Merry have a very vivid fantasy life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Food Porn

**Author's Note:**

> When I'm not feeling well, I tend to watch a lot of Food Channel.
> 
> Drabble Project, Day 67

"Braised beef stew with mushrooms," Pippin murmurs, his head tilted back, his eyes half shut in ecstacy.

Merry nods, and adds "And fresh bread to sop it up. With a chewy crust and a perfectly soft center, slathered with plenty of butter."

"Mmmmm. Or turkey pot pie. With fresh peas and carrots, and a perfect flaky crust."

"And blackberry crumble for dessert, still warm from the oven and topped off with mounds of cool whipped cream."

"Will you two stop it?" Gimli's voice echoes sharply through the tunnels of Moria. "The rest of us are hungry enough as it is!"


End file.
